LOST
by DonquixoteKuron3ko
Summary: "Apakah yang harus aku lakukan agar kau kembali?" RnR :) /AmyJin/ Happy Reading


Ternganga, gadis itu memandangi tubuh yang diselimuti darah di depannya. Kaku,dingin, tak bernyawa lagi. Seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Seseorang yang menjadi alasan ia bertahan hidup. Kini hanya terbaring kaku. Meninggalkannya tanpa sempat mengatakan selamat tinggal.

 **LOST**

 _\- SerinSilver-_  
 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Grand Chase n' the character belong to KOG (c)_

 _this fanfic belong to me_

* * *

"Sekarang sudah 2 hari berturut-turut" Kapten Edel berbicara pada Elesis, Ronan, dan Arme yang saat itu sedang berunding di ruang pertemuan kastil Serdin. "Gadis bernama Amy itu tidak keluar-keluar dari ruangannya. Apa kalian pikir ini akan baik-baik saja?"

Semuanya terdiam seakan tenggorokan mereka tersendat sesuatu.

"Dia masih butuh waktu... mungkin?" Ronan angkat bicara.

"Ini keterlaluan, bukan berarti dia harus mengunci diri selama itu juga !" Elesis tampak sedikit naik pitam.

"Tapi kita harus mengerti..., Amy sangat terpukul..." Ronan merespon. "Bagaimanapun juga, bukankah kita juga terpukul?, kita telah kehilangan rekan kita..."

Semuanya terdiam. Suasana hening itu membuat setiap indivu di ruangan itu mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi 6 hari sebelumnya. Saat pertarungan sengit terjadi di benua Xenia.

.

.

.

"JIN!" teriak Lire ketika mendapati rekan seperjuangannya itu rubuh ke tanah setelah diserang bersamaan oleh gerombolan pasukan musuh. "Jin bertahanlah!"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu berjuang untuk kembali berdiri. "aku baik-baik saja..." katanya tertatih. "aku masih bisa bertahan!"

Lire dapat mendengar nafas laki-laki itu yang tidak beraturan, dan tubuhnya sudah penuh luka. Tapi gadis pemanah itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Jin kembali berdiri dan langsung melancarkan serangan demi serangan ke gerombolan musuh.

"Jin! Kau harus istirahat! Jumlahnya terlalu banyak untuk dihadapi!" Lire berteriak berharap Jin akan mendengarnya."Ayo kita mundur dulu kita tunggu yang lain datang!"

Namun laki-laki itu tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Ia tetap bertarung.

Di saat keadaan semakin buruk, dan gerombolan musuh tidak berhasil dipukul mundur, Jin berpikir bahwa ia dapat melenyapkan semua musuh ini dengan satu serangan. Dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi, ia memutuskan melancarkan serangan terakhirnya. Dengan cepat ia mengumpulkan seluruh energi yang tersisa di tubuhnya.

DUAR.

Jin mengeluarkan serangan besar yang berhasil membunuh hampir setengah dari pasukan musuh. Lire sempat merasa lega saat itu. Gadis itu tersenyum lemas pada Jin, menandakan bahwa ia lega karena Jin masih hidup. Baru kemudian Jin menjatuhkan Vajra-nya. Ia sudah cukup lemas untuk kembali mengayunkan senjatanya itu. Berdiri lunglai, Jin Menatap langit yang diselimuti awan hitam, lega karena ia bisa menyelesaikan pertarungannya. Jin tersenyum kecil.

"Aku berhasil,Amy...aku berhasil melindungimu dan semuanya"

Tepat sebelum Jin akan menghampirinya, Lire melihat sebuah siluet di belakang Jin. Sebelum Lire menyadarinya, sebuah tangan berukuran cukup besar menghantam tubuh Jin. Lire terhenyak. Dengan cepat ia melancarkan panahnya ke siluet itu yang ternyata adalah seekor Ogre, dan ia berhasil membunuhnya.

"JINNN!" Lire berlari menuju tubuh yang kini telah terkapar. "Jin! Kumohon bertahanlah!"

Laki-laki itu tak memberi respon. Matanya tertutup, wajah dan tubuhnya penuh luka dan darah, yang paling parah adalah luka besetan besar yang ada di punggung dan dadanya.

Mengetahui bahwa Jin masih bernafas tersengal-sengal,Lire terus menerus mencoba memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Jin. Namun kelihatannya itu tidak memberikan hasil apapun. Kepanikan menguasai seluruh tubuh gadis pemanah itu.

"Kumohon Jin! Bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi elesis dan yang lainnya akan datang!"

Lire yang kemudian mendapati sebuah senyuman kecil yang tersirat di wajah penuh luka itu, kemudian semakin panik. Jin mengutarakan sesuatu dengan lirih.

"Tetaplah berjuang kawan-kawan..."

.

.

"LIRE! JIN!" Elesis memanggil dari kejauhan beserta anggota Grand Chase lain. "APA KALIAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA?"

Seorang gadis cantik yang datang bersama Elesis saat itu, mendapati sosok yang ia kenal terbaring di tanah. Dengan cepat ia berlari mendahului yang lain dan menghampiri sosok itu.

"JIN!" serunya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Amy..., aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa..." Lire menangis, melepaskan seluruh kepanikannya dan ketakutannya."Aku sudah mencoba, tapi ia tetap tidak menjawab apa-apa..."

"Jin! Jin! Jin!" Amy berteriak, menyerukan nama itu berulang kali berharap laki-laki pemilik nama itu mendengarnya. Ia menangis di atas dada orang yang dicintainya itu. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, berulang kali juga Amy memberikan nafas buatan dan meminumkan potion pada Jin lewat mulutnya. Tapi nihil. Tak ada gunanya. Tubuh itu tetap terbaring kaku.

Hening.

Baik Lire dan Amy sebenarnya telah menyadari bahwa Jin saat itu sudah tak bernafas lagi.

Lire terus menangis. Amy terus memanggil-manggil Jin.

Elesis dan yang lainnya hanya tertegun. Memandangi pemandangan memilukan itu. Arme yang cengeng ikut menangisi kepergian rekannya itu. Hari itu, Grand Chase telah kehilangan salah satu rekannya. Hari itu juga, Amy, telah kehilangan seseorang yang merupakan alasan ia bertahan hidup.

Kini apalagi yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang bisa membuat Jin kembali...?

 _(play# Duel Theme- Grand Chase)_

* * *

 **Ceritanya Gaje... :') maafkan saya. Saya masih Newbie dan sudah hiatus mungkin 1 tahun-nan haha...**

 **Anyway, ini fict pertama saya tentang Jin dan Amy dari Game Grand Chase.**

 **Saya main GC dari GC masih dikelola Megaxus Indonesia, Cuma sekarang krn udah ditutup, jadi saya mainin yang GC eternal Reborn, tapi saya kurang tau dikelola perusahaan apanya...**

 **Sekian dulu deh Oiya, lagu duel theme itu enak bgt lhoo ~**

 **Kalau gk keberatan, saya tunggu Review dan Kritiknya ya hehe...**

 **THX FOR READ ~**  
 **Have a nice day**


End file.
